The Creation of a Clan
by Mythril Pheonix
Summary: The elders wish for a clan to protect Konoha they decide that Naruto could create such a clan however to get a jump start on things They want Naruto to become a polygamist but Naruto doesn't think he can love each of his wives equally. Narutoxmany kunoich
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto sat on his roof alone in the night the slanted roof tile now reminding him of his life. The soft breeze kissed his cheek as the leaves flew past him as he looked at the monument of the Hokages. Naruto sighed, the news he had heard a few hours ago was troubling. Tsunade reclusive now that the attack on their home was over, Kakashi hospitalized. Sure he wanted a wife, to have Sakura talk about him the way she used to talk about Sasuke, Hinata the kind and loving wife waiting faithfully, or Tenten the strong wife fighting by his side. But at least five who would be able to keep it up. The village elders' words rang in his ears over and over. He admitted he had dreams of Sakura, Hinata, and all the other kunoichi he knew all over him. He felt a hand softly patting him on the head.

"You okay, I just learned what the elders want you to do", a familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Ten….ten "' he whispered back.

"Shizune and I were proposed by the elders and I was worried about you", Tenten said as she sat down next to him and leaned in to him.

"Sorry to worry you", he said pulling away from her.

"Shizune freaked out but you know I never said I didn't want to, you know I have thought about us being together like that so you want to go on one", she replied with a whisper in his ear.

"WHAT…..lik…like……a ..date", he finished with a gulp.

"Have you even grown up at all", she shook her head and got up.

"Hey….thats not it……I mean", he stuttered back with his face getting more and more red.

"Ahhhhhh, you're blushing its cute", she giggled as she began to stretched.

"Did all you really come to do is tease me", he snorted as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Now now Naruto I was just playing with you now come on", she giggled some more as she grabbed his arm.

"Whats with you", he replied as put his palm to her forehead.

"Look I've been on a few dates with you and you seem to be in trouble, so if I get a chance to help you I'm gonna take it. I just thought of acting like Sakura would help since you have always liked her,so if you don't want to", sighed as she slowly let go of his arm and took a few steps away.

"Way to go idiot", he thought to himself as Tenten looked at the ground.

"Well okay Naruto I get it", she whispered as she turned as Naruto saw a tear fall.

"Look Sakura is Sakura and she is the only one I want to know", Naruto snapped and Tenten flinched as tears began to flow out of her eyes. "The same goes for you, you are the only Tenten I want" he smiled as he threw a kunai by her face and it clattered on the tile.

"So that's the way then Naruto", she replied as she wiped her face as she jumped of the roof and onto a near by telephone pole.

"Nice save Naruto, at least some stuff the pervy sage said was useful, he would probably give a thumbs up to Naruto's predicament", Naruto thought to himself as he jumped after her.

"Come on are even trying", Tenten laughed as she jumped down just as Naruto would have caught her.

"TENTEN I GOT YOUR BACK", a male voice yelled as Naruto blacked out the last thing he heard was Tenten screaming his name.

Naruto awoke to a sharp pain in the back of his head and he let out a grunt

"Naruto are you okay I'm sorry so so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen", he heard Tenten whimper as he felt her weight on his laid down body.

"It's okay not like you hit me", he laughed as he opened his eyes to a blank hospital room and Tenten's face pushed in to his chest he could feel her crying.

"She might have well, what the hell were you two doing in the middle of the night", Tsunade's voice snapped as she walked in the room and Tenten sprung up.

"I was sparring with her it's my fault so don't blame her grandma Tsunade", Naruto said as he moved Tenten to his side.

"That is the stupidest thing to do after the village was attacked, do you even think before you act Naruto, Tenten you should have known better", she snapped back as Naruto struck the bed.

"It's my fault not hers Tsunade", Naruto yelled back as he slowly got up and then quickly fell of his feet.

"Naruto", the two kunoichi yelled as they ran to him.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault honorable Hokage", Tenten began to cry again softly.

"So you really care for Naruto, then will you be his first wife then", Tsunade spoke with a gentleness that was needed.

"Only if……….N…..N..Na..Naruto will…..have me", Tenten stuttered as she began to wipe her face then Naruto suddenly grabs her by the waist and kisses her.

"Well then shall I make preparations for a public wedding then you two", Tsunade says with a smile.

"Actually if its okay with Tenten could we do it here, I mean can you do it", Naruto smiled as he looked towards Tenten and nudges her.

"Naruto of course, can you honorable Hokage please", Tenten smiled with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto, Tenten will the two of you stand by each others side while sick and yadaaa yaddaa say yes", Tsunade motioned as she began to search for the right words.

"Grandma Tsunade please take this serious for Tenten", Naruto sighed as he held Tenten's hand.

"It's okay Naruto I am not that girly I am more than happy with this", Tenten whispered as she kissed Naruto.

"So shall we tell your parents then I mean won't they get mad if we don't tell them asap", Naruto replied as he whispered.

"NOOO, we should go back to your place I mean if that's okay", Tenten yawned as she leaned in to Naruto.

"Well then the papers for your marriage will be done in the morning", Tsunade yawned as Shizune runs in the room.

"Well I gotta go shall we Tenten", Naruto hurried as he walked past Shizune.

"One moment dear", Tenten smiled as she hurried over to Tsunade and hugged her for a few moments and then met Naruto's side.

Naruto took a deep breath and thought about his dream last night. "Married to Tenten, again", he sighed. "I have done a few missions with her and we have gone out a few times recently", Naruto moaned again as he looked around his room boxes stacked everywhere . He just remembered what the elders told him last night. He flipped over and sighed heavily but then heard a loud knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Naruto you awake, time for our mission", Tenten's voice said as the knocking got louder.

"Yeah just wait like ten minutes I will be right there", Naruto's voice yelled back as Tenten was leaning on the wall next to the door. The small apartment was on the second story of a small apartment building it served as a home for most with not a lot of money she remembered Naruto telling her that the third Hokage himself paid for Naruto's home and all the food he needed, and how Tsunade had kept it up for Naruto. But know he was moving in to his father's old house.

"Alright now is your chance just ask him to be your boyfriend", she thought to herself and gave a confident smile, ever since Neji turned her down she had become nervous to ask out anyone. She closed her eyes and enjoyed thoughts of Naruto holding her and fell into it a soft slumber.

"Didn't you tell me to wake up for our mission", yawned Naruto as he patted her head softly.

"Ummm yeah sorry, I woke early to make sure you were up on time", Tenten whispered as she rubbed her eyes as they both rushed to Tsunade's office.

"This mission is a B rank mission and since you two are the only ones who apply who this strict criteria. The two of you are going to gather information under the guise of a married couple. The two of you will be identifying a threat to our village", Tsunade said with a soft smile, "Oh and the two of you will act the part entirely, eat together, bathe together, and sleep together understood".

"You want me to sleep with Tenten", Naruto said in shock as his face grew red.

"Isn't there anyway else honorable Hokage", Tenten begged as her face turned red as well.

"Sadly no it's the only way and you're the only ones capable of doing it", Tsunade said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"A Ninja completes any mission they are given", Shizune quoted as she walked into the office and gave a folder to Tsunade.

"Understood we will complete the mission lady Hokage", Tenten said as she bowed her head."Wait for me dear", Tenten smiled as she grabbed his arm, "Oh Hokage where is the hot spring then.

"The Silver Lily the reservation is under Naruto's name it's a few miles south of the main gate", Tsunade motioned for them to leave.

"Well should we go my dear husband", Tenten giggled as she pulled his arm.

"Sure well we should get clothes and everything for it then", Naruto smiled at her as he his scratched his cheek with his free hand.

"You sent Naruto on a mission Lady Hokage, Naruto still needs to pick his wives to create the Uzumaki clan", an elder man nagged at Tsunade.

"I did what I had to", Tsunade snapped as she slammed her fist on the desk breaking it in half.

"No, Naruto can't be a kid forever he is the vessel of the Kyuubi. He needs to grow up so we have a clan strong enough to protect our village if our research is correct Naruto can do this for us", a elder woman hissed at the violence displayed by Tsunade.

"And you want to test this on him, I won't allow it, Jiraya rest his soul, and myself both love him like our own flesh and blood. No matter what I will protect him from you even past my death", Tsunade yelled as she left her office.

"Tsunade come back here and", they yelled as Tsunade flashed away to the top of the top of her fathers memorial head carving.

"Master is something wrong with Naruto", Sakura's voice whispered form the Third Hokage's carving as they looked down at their village.

"Sakura what are your feelings about Naruto truthfully", Tsunade smiled as she turns towards Sakura and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Well I care about him I mean, Naruto is irreplaceable to me", Sakura whispered as tears began to flow down her face.

"Do you love him", Tsunade snapped as she flashed next to Sakura.

"Of course I do", Sakura whined as she grabbed her heart.

"Do you love him not as a brother but as the man who you swear yourself to", Tsunade snapped back.

"I don't know", Sakura began to tears rolled down her face as she turned away.

"Think about that when you answer that, then I will tell you more', she growled as she flashed away to let Sakura think about her feelings toward Naruto.

"My feelings for Naruto", whispered Sakura as she looked to the sky.

"Oh dear its so cute", Tenten squealed as she held Naruto's arm and the two of them looked at a huge building at the to of at the more than a dozen flights of stone stairs leading up a mountain.

"That's to many stairs why build something so high on a mountain", Naruto sighed as he looked around they were on the only path and were surrounded by a sea of trees and put down the pack he carried.

"Naruto, you spend to much time around Shikimaru he's rubbing off on you", Tenten sighed as she looked at Naruto as he was staring at her back. "Umm Naruto do you think this is a real mission", she added.

"No not really Tsunade wanted to get me out of Konoha", he frowned as he quickly looked at the ground.

"Why is something wrong Na", she started to say as she fell on the ground.

"You alright ", Naruto asked as his gaze hinted of concern.

"Yeah I tripped, so is anything wrong Naruto", she replied eager to change the subject her face red as a tomato.

"Well the elders have chosen me to start a clan",he mumbled as he walked to her and pulled her up and her blush began to fade.

"Naruto that's great they have accepted you as a proper ninja who is trustworthy and powerful and not some demon fox", Tenten cheered as she pulled herself into Naruto's shoulder then pulled his head down and pecked his cheek.

"No they want me to breed because some thesis states that my children will be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra they want me to marry as many women as possible to replace the Uchiha clan", he snapped back as he pushed her away.

"But polygamy is illegal", Tenten replied as she stood in shock.

"Not for me, they made me an exception I have authority to marry at will", he replied as he turned away, "The elders just want to use me as a defense against attacks, an entire clan of demons",

"Stop this now Naruto I love you and refuse to hear you talk like that to your self", Tenten yelled as she slapped Naruto so hard he flew back a foot or so.

"Thanks I needed that its, wait you just confessed your love to me", he smiled as he rubbed his cheek which was as red as Tenten's brilliantly red face.

"I ask, no I plead Naruto I love you even more that I thought I loved Neji and would be honored to live as you wife as Tenten Uzumaki. I will do anything even if I have to quit being a ninja and you can sleep with anyone you want, please Naruto", Tenten cried as tears flowed down her cheeks and jumped on Naruto.

"It wouldn't be right, you would be mine but I would not be yours", he looked away as he looked at the sky.

"It doesn't matter I love you enough to share you as long as I can call myself yours forever more"

"Quite the romantic", Naruto teased as looked down at Tenten and saw she was looking at him.

"Well only for you, but don't try to change the subject", Tenten smiled as she pulled herself farther on Naruto till her lips met his.

Sakura could feel the cold kiss of the dew on the grass as she slowly pushed herself off the grass she had thought all night and learned her true feelings towards Naruto. She smiled as she flashed away from the training grounds towards Tsunade's office.

"Sakura we have news of Sasuke's whereabouts", Shizune smiled as she matched Sakura's stride , "We need to catch up to Sai he's on his way to get Naruto".

"Where is Naruto I thought he was a mission", Sakura whispered with a tone of anxiety in her voice.

"Not really she sent him to a hot spring with Tenten on a fake mission so that they would be away from the elders", Shizune replied as she pulled a stack of notes out of her sleeve, "I will lead this mission in place of Kakashi".

"I never thought you we go on a mission together", Sakura whispered as sadness flashed across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The room the two of them shared a serene rose colored walls and a deep brown wooden floor. The room itself was rather small, a wall television rested on the same wall as the door and a single futon laid in the center of the room with a small table with two seats sat in the corner next to a door which led to a balcony which is where Naruto laid who mumbled in his sleep farthest away from the front door . Tenten was fully clothed and was watching the mourning sky while leaning on the rail next to Naruto's sleeping body.

Tenten keeled down and kissed his forehead "Afternoon", Naruto whispered with his eyes closed.

"Afternoon, did you nap well", Tenten replied as she slowly played with Naruto's hair.

"Yeah it's nice to nap right after breakfast I guess I should thank Tsunade for a memorable vacation Naruto laughed as he slowly got up and stretched and then opened the door to their room picked up a envelope that rested on the table right next the door.

"So do you know what you want to do", she whispered as if someone was inside their room and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

"Well we should go back, they deserve to know", he replied as he pulled out two gold wedding bands.

"Well Sai, Sakura and Shizune just got here", Tenten laughed as she put the band on her finger and then put hugged Naruto.

"Do you think they will be surprised", Naruto chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Naruto are you there", Sakura's voice came from the door.

"Yeah come in", Naruto replied as he pulled himself up and Tenten put on the ring Naruto gave her.

"Naruto we've found Sasuke", Sakura shrieked as she jumped in to the room.

"We heard he is near", Sai stated with his usual blank face as he looked around the room.

"So where is he", Naruto replied with as he let go of Tenten.

"A small caravan on its way to Konoha", Sai said in his monotone voice as Tenten began packing their pack.

"We should head to it immediately", Naruto asked as he turned towards Sakura and slammed in to the table and fell down.

"My husband is an idiot", giggled Tenten as she walked and helped Naruto up.

"WHAT THE TWO OF GOT MARRIED", Shizune yelled as she ran to the two of them.

"What….th…th..ttt…...tw…two..of…you…to..ge…ether", Sakura barely managed to say.

"Sorry girl too slow, I got him first", Tenten teased as she grabbed Naruto's arm and rubbed against it.

"Let's go", Shizune snapped as she walked out the front door.

"Yes ma'am", Tenten added as she helped Naruto up.

"Did they both really get married", Sakura whined as she stared at the newly married couple.

"I'm happy for you Naruto but statistically speaking, the chance that you guys will stay together is low and I hope that your relationship is ever lasting", Sai smiled and followed Shizune out the door.

"Naruto I hope your happy with Tenten", Sakura yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Sakura", Naruto yelled and the two newly weds chased after Sakura.

"You should go after her I'll catch up with Shizune good luck sweet Naruto" she replied as she ran ahead of him.

"I pushed him away too many times and now he doesn't love me anymore, you just had to idolize Sasuke. I don't blame you Naruto", Sakura screamed in her head as she ran ahead of Shizune.

"Sakura wait", Naruto yelled after her as he chased Sakura.

"Why are you following me Naruto, your wife will get mad won't she", Sakura screamed in her head as Naruto tackled her and spun them as they were falling and hit cobbled stone trying to protect her from the fall.

"Sakura", Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear as if to reply to Sakura's inner thoughts.

"Naruto, I know you have gone out with Tenten a few times and I just want to say", Sakura cried as she pushed herself off Naruto with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Sakura", Naruto whispered just before Sakura softly placing her left hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Let me finish, I love you and wish you all the happiness", Sakura cried as the tears began to flow faster.

"You can still be with him, Naruto is starting a clan and I love him enough to share", Tenten's voice replied with a hint of annoyance as she landed gracefully next to the pair of Konoha shinobi.

"Tenten", Naruto reply was muffled with Sakura's hand on his mouth.

"Tenten", whispered Sakura as she took her hand of Naruto's mouth.

"Come on we will talk later we gotta get Sasuke back", Tenten replied as she pulled Sakura up off of Naruto.

"You are causing a disturbance and attracting a lot of attention from that caravan up ahead of the road, we should move to it Naruto", Sai replied as he helped Naruto up.

"Yeah lets go", Naruto laughed eager to change the subject.

"Naruto Uzumaki is that you, I so glad to hear your voice again,", a regal voice rose from a cart in the caravan as a blond woman.

"Lady Shino please we must keep going, our cargo could be in danger", a guard said as he rushed to the young woman.

"We can walk with these shinobi they are her to bolster our ranks on our way to Konoha after all we have captured someone we were told to be important besides we have some things to discuss", Shino smiled as she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in to the cart, "Naruto introduce me to your new teammates".

"We should hurry to Konoha", a familiar voice rose up as the caravan began moving towards Konoha.

"Kakashi, something quite amusing happened to Naruto", Sai told him in his usual tone.

"Did Sakura accept her feelings about Naruto", Kakashi replied as his eyes stayed on his book.

"Sai lets just focus on the mission first", Shizune smiled as she went to a cart and pulled onto

"Shion we will talk later I need to talk to them about the mission okay", Naruto replied as he stared to pull his arm free.

"Good idea, it would be problematic if your wife was with us so I will be waiting", Shion whispered in his ear and glanced at Tenten as they began to enter the cart.

Inside the cart was bare with the exceptions of a clear tube containing Sasuke's sleeping body and Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Shizune.

"Are we sure that this tank can hold him", Naruto asked as he touched the glass and felt a sharp pain and winced back and Tenten inspected his finger.

"It sucks out chakra ", Shizune replied as she grabbed Tenten's free hand and inspected her ring.

"We had a nice long talk yesterday and then one thing led to another and wha la", she answered pointed to her ring.

"Tenten don't tease them like that", Naruto growled as he tapped her forehead.

"Sorry, muttered Tenten as she bowed her head respectively.

"First we thought about how funny the mission sounded and then I told Tenten about my predicament and after that about a dream I had." Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the fact the she seemed to eagerly do whatever he told her.

"Well what was your dream then Naruto", Kakashi said as he saw an immediate discomfort in Naruto's face.

"None of your business, but continuing the story, after Naruto told me his predicament it gave me the confidence to confess my feelings towards Naruto. Naruto declined my feelings, he told me that he didn't think it would be fair for me to remain loyal and faithful when he is supposed to become a polygamist", that just made my heart melt and I told him I didn't care and asked him to marry me', Tenten replied with sadness first but it quickly turned in to bliss.

"And Naruto agreed I guess Jiraya rubbed on him a little too much", laughed Shizune as she eyed Sakura.

"So we have Sasuke", Naruto said as he tried to ignore Shizune's comment.

"Naruto the elders request your presence when we arrive", Shizune sighed with a depressed look on her face.

"Its unfair for them to ask so much of Naruto", Tenten pouted she crossed her arms and stared at Sasuke.

"Naruto can I be one of your wives", begged Sakura as she burst in to tears and jumped in to Naruto's arms

"Sakura, what about Sasuke", Naruto whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Fuck Sasuke, I have fallen for you Naruto", Sakura whimpered as she kissed him.

"So Sakura and I, Naruto's pretty lucky I guess most girls would kill the guy in a normal situation", Tenten giggled as as she leaned against the wall.

"So Naruto have you decided on a clan emblem", asked Shizune as she looked at him eagerly and Sakura hesitantly pushed herself away.

"Maybe this", Naruto said as he lifted his shirt and showed them the seal on his stomach.

"Lady Shion what are you doing", a guard outside said as as Shion jumped in to the cart and landed right next to Sasuke's prison.

"Naruto I am truly sorry, I was not able to sit patiently waiting for you", Shion smiled as she began to dust herself off.

"So have you told them everything Shizune", Kakashi asked his eyes still on his book and he lifted the flap.

"Uhh I got side tracked sorry", Shizune smiled as she bowed her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear, but Sai, Sakura, and Tenten move to the head of the caravan and support the front in case of an attack. Shizune come with me, and Naruto protection of Lady Shion is your goal", Kakashi added as every set out to their respective areas.

Konoha it was nightfall and the streets were empty with the exception of the occasional stray cat, when the convoy arrived.


End file.
